ABC's Of Chuck
by MissMonk
Summary: One shots going through the alphabet of stories involving Chuck and his world. (probably will be mostly family fluff) Letter suggestions welcome.
1. A: Abandon

So this is something I started to do with Numb3rs but sadly I fell out of that fandom enough to not write fanfic courtesy of getting to know David Krumholtz thrugh his twitter feed. *shudders* But I thought it would be interesting to write it for Chuck and give me a chance to try different genres of writing.

Its going to be 26 chapters going through the alphabet.

Title A: Abandon  
Summary: Chuck and Ellies dad has left them.

Chuck curled up under his bed in as tight a ball as he possibly could which wasn't an easy feat. At only 13 Chuck Bartowski was by far the tallest in his class already and showed no signs of stopping, but right now he wouldn't let it stop him from hiding from the world.

He curled up tighter and let out a weak sniff, inhaling all the dust and mites that hid under there with him. His allergies would be out of control soon and he would suffer for it but he wasn't really concerned with that. He felt he deserved it. He deserved to be miserable and suffering.

Chuck gasped a few times as sobs tried to leave him, his eyes burned with tears trying to escape. But he willed himself to not make a sound. To not cry because he deserved this. Something was wrong with him that made people want to leave him and he deserved this second abandonment. Or at least that's what Chuck told himself and felt with his whole being.

"Chuck?" Ellie's voice rang out down the hall. Chuck held his breath and curled impossibly tighter not making a sound. He didn't want to be found, even by Ellie.

He watched as Ellie slowly opened the door to his bedroom and peaked in. Not seeing him in the immediate vicinity she left, leaving the door cracked and went in search of him. Chuck let out the breath he was holding and choked back a sob at the same time. He lay still listening to his sisters light footsteps wander around the house in search of him. He could hear as she opened and closed doors and other places, knowing his ability and likes for hiding in small places. Eventually though she returned to his bedroom.

She stood at the entry for a moment before entering and closing the door softly behind her. Chuck heard her sigh softly as she sat gingerly on the side of his bed. The siblings sat in silence for a few minutes each in their own thoughts about their situation. Both not quite sure what's happening or what's to happen.

"I don't know what to do Chuck." Ellie said finally, her voice soft and cracked. He could hear the tears falling down her young face and he didn't quite know what to do or say to make it any better, so he just laid there silently not making his presence known even though he was sure that Ellie knew he was there.

"Chuck, please come out." She whispered, but he made no move to exit his spot, just scrunched up tighter.

He felt the bed lift as Ellie stood up and he watched as she lowered herself to her knees then hands to peer under the bed. He met her brown eyes through the darkness, feeling no shame from hiding from the world. He was surprised however when she squished herself to the floor and scooted in next to him.

They were lying nose to nose under his bed; Ellie flat on her stomach with Chuck curled in in a tight ball. They just stared at one another for a few minutes, just basking in being in each other's presence. It was surprisingly comforting to Chuck. With all the pain and hurt he felt he just felt like being alone, like lashing out at the world and pushing everyone away as he had climbed into his spot. But being there with so close made his chest constrict and the overwhelming urge to let his emotions out ran through him.

Ellie must have noticed for she reached over and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He didn't struggle, he just pulled in closer to her and buried his head in her chest and finally let the tears fall. He sobbed hard, his body wracking from the force of his despair. He felt his sisters hands gently rub his back in a soothing manner as her body wracked with sobs as well.

For what felt like hours but was most likely over half an hour they held each other close and let the sorrow that filled them out. Finally they subsided and just laid on the carpeted floor, the only noise heard was sniffles from running noses and deep breaths as they tried to steady their beating hurt hearts.

"I don't know what to do Chuck." Ellie repeated softly from her earlier statement. Chuck didn't know what to do either. "What are we going to do? How are we going to fix this?" She asked desperately. He knew the questions weren't directed at him so he didn't bother to respond.

They laid in silence a few more moments, the air below the bed feeling thick and heavy with all the dust that lived there. It was starting to get uncomfortably warm as well but neither made any move to get out. Chucks fingers twirled the ends of Ellies hair absently as he tried not to think of anything.

It didn't exactly work as just the act of twirling Ellies hair brought back memories that caused him pain. He used to do the same to his mother's hair. Whenever she picked him up or when they cuddled his thin little fingers always found a way to the tips of her hairs and he twirled them over and over again, enjoying the feel. It was a comfort thing that he did right up to the day she had left them.

His heart constricted and a new wave of tears threatened to engulf him and he closed his eyes tightly to prevent them falling. He had cried enough over his mother's abandonment. Now was a time to mourn for the current hurt, his father's abandonment.

He didn't know how exactly to feel or what exactly to do. Once he came home from school this afternoon to find Ellie crying and informed him that their father was gone, his mind had gone practically blank and his emotions ran rampant. He let himself go into autopilot as his body and mind worked together to give him what it thought he needed a safe place. So he had crawled under the bed. It was dark, it was empty, and it was small. Everything he felt at that moment.

"I'm sorry Ellie" He whispered to her. Her eyes focused finally and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you sorry for Chuck?" She asked him confused. He took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip for a moment stopping his sob before continuing.

"It's my fault." He said. Ellies reaction was immediate.

"No, Chuck, no it's not." She said soothingly.

"It is. I should have done something. Or not done something. If I was quieter with Morgan, or if I had spent more time on my chores. I failed gym. If I had passed maybe he wouldn't have gone?" He said desperately, tears falling from his eyes again.

Ellie immediately wrapped her arms around him again tightly as he continued listing off things he could have changed to make their father leave them. Ellie didn't say a word, knowing that nothing would stop this momentum until he was finished. Finally he stopped and she pulled back from him looking him directly in the eyes.

"This is not our faults Chuck. This is his fault. We are children. He's supposed to protect us, love us, and keep us safe and he didn't. We didn't do anything wrong." She stated firmly.

"But if we were better…"

"No, everything you listed Chuck are all parts of childhood. I know, I've done them. We did nothing wrong. I don't want you thinking that ok?" She said. Chuck thought for a moment before nodding agreement, though he knew he would continue to think on it and dwell.

"What are we going to do Ellie? Where are we going to live? How are we going to live?" He asked her, voice rising slightly as the fear of the unknown finally captured him.

"I don't know yet. We have money. Dad left us some so we're ok for now. I guess we just go about our business and live life as normal as we can." She said. Chuck thought about that, the fear growing at the thought of the unknown before a horrible thought caught in his head.

Ellie would leave for college in the fall.

His sister was one of the most intelligent people he knew, and others have taken notice as well as she had received a full scholarship to an Ivy League school on the east coast somewhere. Ellie noticed his fallen demeanor and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" She asked simply, but he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to make her feel bad for leaving him. She had a dream to be a neurologist and he couldn't stand in her way. Chuck just shook his head as best as he could lie on the floor. "Chuck tell me what's wrong." She persisted.

Chuck rolled the best he could to face the end of his bed and scooted out from underneath. He stood up straight to his full height, eyes squinted from the bright sun as he stretched his long limbs out. He wasn't sure how long he had been curled under the bed but he's pretty sure it's been a long while. He stared out the window for a few moments as he heard his sister climb out after him.

His heart felt heavy at watching the kids in the neighborhood play outside, riding their bikes, skating, and playing basketball at the hoop down the street. He suddenly felt very removed from all of them. He was one of them not a few hours ago but he now felt like an outsider, like a kid who found out Santa wasn't real. He suddenly was thrown into an adult world with responsibilities and fears that he never though he'd have to deal with and he wasn't quite sure what exactly to do.

Ellie stood up from behind him and stepped next to him and put an arm around his waist. She stared out the window with him in silence watching the children play as well.

"We'll be ok Chuck. We have each other ok? We'll figure it out." She said confidently. But Chuck didn't feel the same way.

"For now at least." He said so softly Ellie almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He wasn't sure if he should say it now or just live their lives till they can't. One blow a day was his limit and he wasn't sure how he'll handle this blow but her eyes were desperate to understand and know what he was thinking. She was worried about him, always being the mother to him that he hadn't had due to her abandonment.

"Ellie you leave for college in a few months." He said simply. He wanted to say more but he was close to the edge of breaking down again. He wondered if perhaps he was going crazy and was curious on how much despair someone could go through before they break. Ellie was quiet as they continued staring out the window.

Chuck's heart sank at seeing Morgan come out of his house and start walking across the lawn. He knew that Morgan was headed over to his house wondering why Chuck hadn't come out or anything yet. Usually the sight of his best friend cheered him up considerably but right now he just didn't want to deal with friends. He didn't want to deal with anything, including Ellie. He just wanted to curl back under his bed and pretend the world didn't exist for a while longer. That he lived in a world where his parents were there for him and he hadn't a care in the world aside from normal kid things.

He smiled slightly at seeing Mrs. Grimes step out the door and yell at Morgan to come back. He watched as she seemed to be berating him slightly and telling him to come back in. He liked Mrs. Grimes. She was always kind to him, and was always willing to talk to him. After his mother left she ended up being a kind of second mother to him, always shoveling food down his throat, checking his homework when they were over at Morgan's house. She would inquire about his school work and knew of any events coming up.

She was a great mom and he frequently told Morgan that he should be honored to have her as such. Morgan always agreed with him even as he protested and whined about her. He never protested at the attention she gave Chuck, actually kind of encouraging it. Chuck felt blessed to have found such a best friend.

"I told Mrs. Grimes about dad." Ellie told him. He finally looked at her then. "I had to. She would have noticed. She'd be the only one." She said the last part quietly. Chuck thought for a moment.

"Maybe she'll let me live with them. After you go I mean." He said positively. But Ellie shook her head.

"I'm not going Chuck." She said sadly. Chuck felt guilt run through him head to toes at that.

"You have to Ellie. It's a great opportunity. You can't let it go." He protested finally turning away from the window.

"I wasn't ever planning to go in the first place Chuck so it's not a big deal." She said sighing deeply. She backed up to sit on the end of his bed and ran her hands through her hair. Chuck was stunned at this revelation.

"What do you mean you weren't planning on going? This is the best opportunity for you to fulfill your dreams. It will open so many doors to you for medical schools and fellowships." He protested further. But Ellie just shook her head more.

"I never planned on attending. I've made plans for years to stay here Chuck. I couldn't leave, I can't." She said.

Chucks emotions kicked up to high gear. He found it hard to breath and he felt everything close in on him. He felt so worked up he just wanted to fling himself into the wall repeatedly hurting himself until all the anguish he felt inside would show on the outside. But he didn't. He stood ridged next to Ellie.

"Why would you do that Ellie? You have a chance to get out of here." He said, Ellie shrugged.

"Is here such a bad place Chuck? It's not like it's a tiny town where we grew up wanting to be anywhere but here. Go three blocks north and it's like being in a different country. Here is fine. I can still fulfill my dreams here and be there for you." She said reaching for him, but Chuck would have none of that as he turned his back to her and walked towards his closet.

"I can't live with myself if you sacrificed your future because of me. Because you had to take care of your geeky little brother." He turned around and pointedly looked her in the eyes. "I want you to go and not worry about me. I'll be fine." To his surprise Ellie gave a light laugh and held her hand out for him again. Reluctantly he stepped forward and took it, sitting on the bed next to her as she pressed.

"It's not really your choice Chuck. " Chuck bristled and went to stand again but she held his hand tight and he stayed sitting. "It's my life Chuck and I'll do with it what I will. Whether I leave and go to college or stay here and take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of Ellie. I will do just fine." He protested but she shushed him. Ellie took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look, ever since mom left, or even before that when she was gone, I always knew somehow that I'd end up taking care of you. I always knew somehow that it would be you and me. I made my peace long ago about it. And I've always planned on staying here and going to school here. I'm not going to leave you Chuck, not ever. I promise you that." Chuck lowered his head brining his hand up to his face and hiding his eyes.

"You can't say that Ellie. Everyone leaves." He cried out. He felt her wrap her arms around him again and he leaned into her.

"I know which is why I decided a long time ago that the only way I'll leave you is through death. No matter what you're stuck with me Chuck. We have nobody else. Our parents have left us and we have no other family. We're all we have and I'm never letting you go until I have no choice." She said without conviction. And Chuck believed her.

They sat in silence for a while after that, nothing really needed to be said. Chuck was full of questions and insecurities but they could wait till later. He wasn't sure what would happen, being only 13 with a 17 year old sister. He knew things would be tough from now on but he made an oath right there and then to make it as easy as he could on Ellie. If she was determined to stay with him and care for him he would do everything in his power to help along in every way he could.

They sat together on his bed watching as the kids finished their games and were called in one by one by parents to come in for dinner. To Chuck it was like watching the last of his childhood play out and he felt saddened, but as he gripped tighter onto his sisters hand that held his, he at least felt secure that at least one person loved him and would stay.

The End

A/N: There the first one. if you have any words for letters or anything or any story idea you'd like to see or anything feel free to review your idea. Peace yo!

MissMonk


	2. B: Baby

A/N: Ok this started out as a good idea but as I wrote it i didn't like it but I was already commited. *sigh* Here's hoping the next one is better. :(

B: Baby  
Summary: Ellie meets her new baby brother.

Ellie sat impatiently on the sofa by the front window waiting for her parents to come home. The kid her parents had acquired into babysitting her while they went to the hospital paid no attention to her, spending most of her time on the phone talking to some boy but Ellie didn't mind. She just wanted her family to come home.

She was told a few days ago, or what felt like forever ago to her four year old mind that her mommy had to go to the hospital because the baby that had been growing inside her for what seemed like ever was going to come out to the world. She was very excited to finally have the baby out of her mommy and to meet them. She knew that it was a baby brother, her parents telling her months ago at some test they went to, but she was still holding out for a baby sister.

Ellie reached out and grabbed the book that was sitting on the couch next to her. She sighed loudly and opened it up once again. She had attempted to read in order to pass the time but she couldn't contain her excitement at her mom coming home. She thought about putting in a tape and watching that but she didn't want to bother trying to use the TV and VCR. She could ask the girl watching her but glancing to the dining room and seeing her deep in conversation, felt it would be a lost cause. So she sat there and waited.

She must have fallen asleep for the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake gently and her father was leaning over her speaking to her softly. She yawned as she looked up at him sleepily for a moment before bolting straight up.

"Is that baby here?" She asked eagerly scooting to get off the couch. Her father smiled down at her, laugher on the tip of his voice at seeing how enthusiastic she was over the baby.

"Yes, he's in his room right now with your mother." He said quietly, giving her a big smile. Ellie didn't respond to him or notice as she took off as fast as her little four year old legs would carry her down the hall to where the nursery was. "No running in the house." Her father shouted after her.

Ellie didn't stop thought she was eager to get to the room. She stopped right outside the door frame and looked around it, peaking in. The shades were drawn slightly blocking some of the sun but the room was still bright enough to see in.

She paused for a moment looking around the room that was painted in what she thought was the most beautiful shade of blue ever. She had picked it herself especially for him. Her parents took her to the hardware store and showed her all the colors and let her decide. They even let her help paint a little.

She spied her mother in the rocking chair that was near the crib. She was holding a bundle of blankets and rocking gently, humming some tuneless song softly. Ellie slowly and quietly entered the room, trying hard to contain the excitement that ran through her entire being wanting to come out and make her jump around and shout happily.

Her mother looked up at her as she approached and smiled down at her daughter smiling sitting forward slightly and lowering her arms so that Ellie could see what was in the blankets.

Ellies mouth dropped open at the site of the tiny baby. She closed it a moment later and scrunched up her nose at it.

"This is it? It's all wrinkly!" She said horrified and disgusted. Her mother laughed lightly at her.

"Well he's a new born sweetie. He'll grow into his skin." She said gently. Ellie just gave her a look not believing her.

Her father came in then leaning against the door frame watching the exchange, a huge smile on his face watching his little family finally together for the first time. H couldn't be happier at that moment. He seemed to have everything.

"Would you like to hold him?" Her mother asked her and she looked up at her dubiously. He was so tiny she wasn't sure if she'd be able to without breaking him.

"Come on honey, sit in the big chair and you can hold him." Her father told her. She walked over to the big chair in the corner of the room, another thing she picked out. When they went to the store to get things for the baby's room she had seen the large big chair and fell in love with it. She had climbed up on it and curled up comfortably and told her parents with no uncertain terms that they will get that chair for the baby's room.

During the weeks before his birth she would sit in the chair in the evenings with a book and would tell her parents that she was 'practicing' reading in it so she could read to the baby. She would sit there with the elephant lamp on that sat on the table next to the chair and would read until she fell asleep, waking in the morning tucked into her own bed.

She crawled into the chair and turned around putting her back firmly against the back of the chair, her legs were stretched out in front of her and she held out her arms. Her mother stood up slowly, making a shushing sound when he cried for a second and walked over to her daughter. Ellie eagerly took the baby into her arms, listening and following her mother's directions to support his head and neck and to hold him against her.

Once her mother stepped back she finally looked down and got a complete full view of her new baby brother. He was warm and felt both heavy and light in her arms as she hugged him near herself. She felt her heart beat a bit faster looking at him. He was so tiny and wrinkled but she couldn't help but feel love fill her up.

"You're his big sister now Ellie. You'll need to protect him, and help him. He'll be looking up to you for guidance and as a role model." Her mother told her. She looked up at her mother for a moment thoughtfully before looking back down at the baby.

"What's his name?" She asked softly, not looking up at her parent.

"We've named him Charles Irving Bartowski. We can call him Charlie for short." Her father answered putting his arm around her mother. Ellie looked up wrinkling her nose again at that before looking at her brother.

"Charlie sounds like a dog's name dad. He's a baby!" She said exasperated. Her father gave a bark of a laugh at that.

"Alright how about Chuck? It's a grown up name but he'll grow into it." Her mother suggested. Ellie thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Yes Chuck." She agreed. "You are Chuck ok? And we'll call you Chuck and you'll answer to that ok? Deal?" She said to the little baby. She leaned over him and placed a kissed on his forehead, startled slightly as he opened his eyes as she pulled back.

She couldn't stop staring at the brown orbs as they looked up at her with wonderment. He looked so innocent and helpless and he looked up at her with complete love and trust. Ellie knew at that moment that from then till the rest of her life she would do everything she could to keep this little guy safe.

"He's perfect." She said quietly to no one in particular. Little Chuck in her arms gave a big yawn and rested further into her warm embrace and fell promptly asleep.

The End

A/N: there you go. Thank you for reviewing. If you have any ideas with letters feel free to let me know.


	3. C: Courtroom

Title: C: Courtroom  
Summary: The school system had notified the state that one Charles Irving Bartowski, age 13 has no current legal guardian. Ellie refuses to let the state take him.

Ellie stood in front of the bathroom mirror checking over her make up one last time. Today was an important day, and she wanted to look perfect. Mr. Markson, her best friend's father who was a lawyer gave her strict instructions on how to dress and look. She was to look grown up and respectable yet still have the appearance of youth. It was a delicate battle she had to display. Being young and looking mature enough to raise a teenager. But she was confident she could pull it off.

When she had gotten notice from Child Protection Services regarding Chuck she had been shocked, horrified, though she knew logically she should have expected it to happen. She immediately called her best friend Carol in tears over it, not quite sure what to do. She didn't want to lose Chuck. He was all she had left of her family and she was concerned on how he would take it.

That evening after Chuck had done his homework and gone to bed, Carol had come over with her father to her surprise. She went about nervously making coffee for them as they sat at the dining room table.

"I must say Ellie it's not a surprise. I've known somehow for a while that you would end up having to take care of Chuck. You've done it since your mother left, and probably before that." He had told her as he stirred some sugar into his coffee. Ellie was surprised to hear someone say they were expecting this situation but she didn't say a word back.

"The years you've cared for him will be good in your favor. We'll need to get some recommendations from neighbors or other adults who have been aware of your situation, showing that you are in fact a responsible adult. We'll present that to the judge and CPS…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Markson, I, I'm not sure how to say this but I don't think I can afford a lawyer. I mean we have some money to keep us going but…"

"Don't worry about that Ellie. I'm taking the case. I've watched you grow up with my daughter. I know you are a bright responsible girl. And I know your brother is important to you, and I commend you on taking responsibility for him even though it's not your place."

Hearing that had cheered her up some. She felt confident after discussing the case and procedures that everything would work out fine and he went right away to work on it. Telling Chuck had been the hard part. As predicted he freaked out and ended up hiding under the bed for the remainder of the weekend, and only her telling him that skipping school to hide would not reflect well on her parenting skills brought him out.

The stress of the case that dragged out for two months while CPS gathered their information and dragged their feet had affected Chuck the most. He had lost a severe amount of weight, which combined with the growth spurt he just had made him look practically emaciated, as well as patches of his hair thinning out. Luckily for them Mr. Markson was able to get enough recommendations from others, the most glowing one from coming Mrs. Grimes who lived down the street from them and was able to allow Chuck to stay in her custody until the final hearing. Ellie had decided to deal with what happens after that, and focus her energy on the case.

A car horn outside broke her thoughts as she took one last glance in the mirror. She ran her hand over her dress to smooth out any wrinkles before finally leaving with a deep breath.

"Ready to go Chuck?" She said to him as she passed the living room. He heart clinched tightly at the sight of him sitting rigidly straight in the lounge chair, his hands clasped tightly together in his lap as he stared forward. She was concerned with how pale he was but she was glad he looked neat and clean in his suit.

"What will happen?" He said softly as she reached out for his hand to help him up. She furrowed her brow wondering what he meant.

"Chuck, we've gone over the proceedings many times. You know what's going to happen." She said leading him out the door.

"No I mean if you lose. What will happen to me?" She closed the door and locked it once they were outside. She took that moment to hide her features that she knew she couldn't hide for a moment. It had been her fear as well, that they would lose but she chose to stay positive.

Finally she turned around and waived at Mr. Markson and her friend to give her a moment. She looked directly into Chuck's eyes, a feat now easily done since his growth spurt and placed her hands on his arms tightly. She wanted him to have no doubt in her words.

"Whatever happens Chuck I don't want you to worry. If we lose this, you will become a ward of the state and placed in a home or foster care or something. But what I want you to know, right now, is that no matter what. You will not lose me. I will always be there for you and with you. I will follow wherever they place you and we will be together. Do you understand me?"

With that she wrapped her arms tightly around him and squeezed him as tight as she could. She felt him wrap his own lanky arms around her body and bury his face into her shoulder.

"Ms. Bartowski, we understand what you are doing and we commend you for it but the fact of the matter is your brother is a teenager, and you are t0o." Judge Andrews stated looking through the paperwork in front of him.

They sat at a conference table with him at the head. She sat straight in her chair straight up against the back of the chair next to Mr. Markson with Chuck to the left of her staring down at the table to avoid eye contact with anyone. The workers from CPS sat across from them quickly building their case to the judge on why Chuck should be taken into their care. Ellie tried hard not to show how dishearten she was starting to feel.

"Ms. Bartowski may be young your Honor but she has proven to be responsible for Chuck for many years as well as keep up with her school work and take care of the domestic chores needed while her father was working." Mr. Markson quickly countered.

"Yes I do see that. Glowing reports from teachers. Kept a 4.0 average I see. Accepted to many top schools." He put the papers down and looked pointedly at Ellie. "It's all well and good but now you are in college young lady. School is more demanding. Life is more demanding. Do you think you're ready to handle taking on a 13 year old little brother as well? It's not just your life it's his. He has needs and a life that needs attending too as well."

"I understand that your Honor." Ellie started.

"It is very hard. And we understand that. We have places for Charles that would keep him nearby while you go to school and focus on your studies." One of the social workers said to her. She tried hard not to show the anger she was feeling that they presumed they would already win.

"Thank you but I prefer Chuck be with me." She said firmly. The social workers looked to each other before glancing at the Judge for a moment gaging his reaction.

"Well it's not really what you prefer that's the point dear, it's what's best for Charles. And to be honest what's best is for him to be placed in a home where there are adults to care for him." One said. She gave a slight glare.

"What's best for Chuck is to remain with his sister, his only remaining family. To keep him with his known surroundings." Mr. Markson Said.

"His sister is in no position to fully care for the boy. Even if she cut out some classes, there is so much to consider. And she is so young. You have a daughter her age; surely you can see what it's like for a young woman her age. Without being strapped down with Charles she could move on in her life and live it."

"Live it?" Ellie said confused.

"You've taken care of your family for years, it's well documented her. You're parents abandonment has forced you into an adult role at an early age which is very tragic but now you are a young adult and you should be living your life. Let the adults take care of Charles, Ellie. It's what's best for both of you. "

Ellie took a deep calming breath and looked over at Chuck. She couldn't see his eyes with his face staring down at the table but she saw his hands clenched tightly in each other on top and she could tell he was shaking. She could understand their point but it's not for them. They are fine. She just had to convince the judge that. Taking one more breath she prepared to present her argument. What she's been thinking and prepping for exactly this moment.

"Thank you for your concerns but other than the fact I'm young is there any other issues that are of any concern?" She inquired. They all looked at her questioningly. The judge cleared his throat and sat up more looking at her.

"How do you mean Ms. Bartowski?" He asked her.

"Well, as you've pointed out I've practically raised him. Other than our ages is there any other concerns that would warrant him being placed to the state? Aside from right now due to the stress he's healthy. He's a straight A student except for P.E. He does his homework, he helps in the house, and he has never been arrested or caused any trouble with the law. As far as I know he's never done drugs or alcohol. Aside from being abandoned by his parents he seems to be happy and healthy. "She concluded.

Instead of looking around the table for the others reactions Ellie just placed her hand on Chuck's back and smiled down at him. She could see a tear fall down the side of his cheek and she wanted to wipe it away but resisted. He was fine. She knew he was. And she knew he would continue to be fine if they just leave him where he was.

"Well said Ellie." Mr. Markson whispered to her. She gave him a bright smile, finally looking up.

"Well he looks far from well right now." The social worker pointed out. Ellie was about to say something but Mr. Markson stopped her.

"Yes, your Honor we are aware that right now he's looking rather, unwell. Most of it is normal growing up, but a lot of it is just stress from this whole ordeal. The possibility of losing his sister and being displaced has caused a lot of fear and stress on young Chuck here. Once this is all over he'll be fine." He said confidently. The room was silent for a few moments.

"And what say you Mr. Bartowski. This is your future that is being debated. What are your feelings on this?" The Judge inquired directly at Chuck.

He startled for a moment and struggled to look up, finally giving everyone a full view of his red swollen eyes and his pale gaunt face. He thought for a moment before answering in a quite husky voice.

"I want to stay with my sister. She's the only parent I have left, she's always been there for me, and she's never left me. "With that he looked back down at the table, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face hiding it from view.

The judge nodded his head at what he heard and started stacking the papers up.

"Is there anything else that needs to be presented?" He inquired. "Alright. I've reached my decision then."

"Already? You sure you don't want to deliberate sir?" The social worker said confused. Judge Andrews just gave them a hard look for questioning him.

"Yes I'm sure. Everyone here has presented a good case. Ms. Bartowski, you are a remarkable young lady if I may say. Going to school, taking care of your family. It must have been very difficult growing up for you. The neglect you two suffered I'm sure will affect you the rest of your lives but at least you have each other. You two have developed a strong bond and I'd hate to break it. Therefore I'm awarding full custody of Charles Irving Bartowski to his sister Eleanor Faye Bartowski until such a time as either parental figures return or he turns 18."

It took all of Ellies will power not to jump up from her seat and kiss the judge right on the lips and never let go. She couldn't believe she actually won this case.

"Thank you, so much your honor." Mr. Markson said a giant smile on his face. Judge Andrews raised his hand in silence.

"I am awarding custody but I am concerned. Therefore I am requiring mandatory therapy for the both of you as well as regular home visits every two months. "With that the judge offered one final smile before standing up. Everyone stood with him as he gathered his papers and left the room.

"Oh my god! Thank you Mr. Markson!" Ellis shouted and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He choked a bit at the force but just returned it. She soon let go and then reached for Chuck who embraced her just as hard, tears running down both their cheeks.

"It will be ok Chuck. We have each other." She whispered into his hair.

That night a huge party was to be had with everyone and anyone they knew. It was a celebration of not only Chuck staying where he was with his sister, but a victory that together they could do anything.

The End

A/N: Wow, Sorry, was busy with work and writing my book. I was motivated because i was reading a fic that was unfinished. One thing that pisses me off is unfinished fanfic. It's like...why must you write such a good story and not finish it? WHY WHY WHY! *sobs*

Speaking of unfinished fics I want to re-read one but i cant find it. It's where Chuck is secretly like a serial killer or something. Any ideas? Peace!

MissMonk


	4. D: Daydream

Ok, sorry it's taken so long. I was working on my novel. Finished the first rough draft. I'm super excited. I know it sucks and needs a lot of work but I just can't believe I actually wrote a book.

So I've been having trouble with this "D". I don't know why. I rewrote it like 5 times. So here is the finished one, I dislike it greatly but I've learned to suck it up so you can move on.

Title: D: Daydream  
Summary: Chuck spends an afternoon daydreaming

The summer breeze felt good on his skin as he lay on the soft grass. It had been a hot day as always in southern California but a slight breeze and picked up by afternoon as the sun began setting making the air cooler.

Chuck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He liked days like this. Sure he loved hanging out with Morgan; he was his best friend after all. And he did like hanging out with his sister, but he felt bad after a while taking up her time.

Ever since their mother left she had given up a lot of her time that most teenaged girls would be spending dating, hanging with friends, going to parties and the like at home. She spent a lot of her time taking care of the house and finances, taking care of him. He tried very hard to make it easy on her. He helps with the chores, makes sure his homework finished. He didn't know how to cook but he would make sure she had everything she needed by going to the store.

Chuck sighed deeply and opened his eyes slightly looking at the clouds above him. She did things that their father should be doing. While he always was the busy man, spending more time at work then with his family he had become even more reclusive over the past two years since their mother left. He had a funny feeling that his father would leave them too soon and tried to prepare himself for it, though he wasn't sure what he could do to prepare. Most kids never had to worry about being abandoned.

Chuck closed his eyes tightly and held his breath counting to ten clearing his mind. He didn't like to think about that. And he defiantly didn't want it to cloud his mind now on such a beautiful afternoon. He released the tension in his eyes and let out the air he was holding breathing normally.

He let his mind drift off dreaming of things that he wants for the future, dreaming of things he knew he would never get. He dreamed of asking Karen McGuiness out on a date. He knew her answer would be a no, but he still dreamed it. He imagined he would charm her off her feet, that everything would be awkward and horrible at first until finally he is able to make her laugh and everything would fall into place. He imagined they could be good together and break all kinds of typical school stereotypes.

However he knew it wasn't to be. He was a nerd with a 4.0 GPA, taking a few college courses already, in all AP classes. Karen was popular and barely passing her classes, probably feeling as if she didn't need anything they're teaching her. She spent all her time talking about superficial things like hair, makeup, cute celebrity boys. He knew it would never work. He was beneath her but that didn't stop him from dreaming.

He also dreamed more realistic dreams. He imagined himself a young just out of college billionaire, Charles Carmichael is his name. He would be semi-retired and live on a boat. He would take care of his sister, paying her student loans off and getting her any job I the country or world that she wanted by using the connections he would have. He would take Morgan with him on the ride, and it would be fun.

"Chuck, dinner." Ellies voice carried on the wind. He looked upside down towards his house and saw her standing at the back door. "Come on dork." She shouted at him seeing she had his attention. He gave a small laugh, knowing she didn't really mean it.

He lay back down on the grass for a moment and looked at the sky, watching the clouds change shapes. He didn't realize how long he had done it till he felt Ellies shadow cover part of him. He looked over at her as she sat down next to him on the grass and looked down.

"What are you doing?" She asked him curiously.

"Nothin, just day dreaming a bit, watching the clouds." He responded to her and pointed at one. "See, that one looks like an elephant on a frog." He said. Ellie looked up at the cloud and stared at it a few moments.

"It does, that one looks like a butterfly." She pointed to the left, and he had to agree it surely did. Ellie lay down next to him and looked up at the sky better and pointed to some more clouds. They stayed there until it was too dark to see the clouds, dinner and everything else forgotten, just basking in each other's company.

Chuck would always dream it would be this way.

The End.

This one below is my previous five attempts of writing. This is as far as i've gotten with it before giving up but i thought you might like to see it anyways. It's unfinished.

Title: D: Detention  
Summary: Chuck gets detention for the first time.

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He was actually standing in the doorway to a classroom in a wing of the school he's never been too. The wing that had the reputation of where all the bad kids go. The smokers, skippers, bullies, troublemakers, lazy students and who knew what other type were kept. It was why the detention room was in that wing, easy access in the event any of the previously mentioned type of kids actually attended.

Chuck couldn't tell who was more shocked at getting the detention slip, him or the teacher that gave it to him. He couldn't fault the teacher, knowing that they probably wouldn't have given it to him if the principal wasn't standing right there watching. Chuck had been late for class after getting a late start. He had stayed up later than normal last night quizzing Ellie for some test she had that morning and they had accidently slept in. It was a complete accident and any other reasonable person would have seen it as such and forgiven him, especially considering his track record of being an honor roll student and always on time.

However the principal seemed to have something against him. He didn't have any exact reason but it was just the impression he got at the last parent teacher conference where his sister had come. It was right after she had gotten custody of him and the principal decided to sit in on the conference, making comments about his lack of parents each time anything remotely negative might have been said or insinuated. Chuck suspected he was the one who notified Child Protection Services.

But whatever the reason Chuck was there now, still frozen in the doorframe looking into the room. It frightened him if he was honest. The chalkboards looked old; the desks had writing all over them. There was no art or notes or anything of any kind on the walls except spit wads some graffiti. The teacher who was to watch them sat back in his chair with his feet on his desk and his nose shoved in some detective book.

There were a few students there already. Some short kid wearing a leather jacket and spiked hair, a nose ring hanging long from his nose. He was shuffling cards back and forth while chewing gum loudly. There were also a couple people who were in the skater crowd that hung out in the parking lot most days. Their clothes were baggie and hair was cut in a bowl shape right above their ears. He could hear some of their conversation punctured with verbs like "no way" and "dude" every other sentence.

There were some girls there too, in tight skimpy clothes or completely black with white makeup covering their faces. He was frightened to say the least at how stereotypical these students were. And he wanted to be anywhere but in that room with that.

"What are you looking at stick?" Said the Goth girl near him that he was staring at. Her hair was pitch black and drew down her back. He was mesmerized by the shine. He mumbled an apology and quickly entered the room heading towards the teacher. He stood in front of the desk a moment before clearing his throat to be acknowledged. The teacher reading the book lowered it enough to look over it and glare.

"Uh…I was sent here by Mr. Banning." He mumbled holding out the slip. The teacher rolled his eyes and pointed to the chalkboard by the door.

"Sign your name and sit down. Don't make a noise until it's time to go. Detention lasts 45 minutes." With that he raised his book and returned to reading.

Chuck was stunned at the abruptness of the teacher, not used to being talked to as such. Most teachers were nicer to him, usually gave a smile when giving directions. He chalked it up to the mysteriousness of the school wing.

Walking back to the door, he read the board. None of the names seemed real, being it said "buttmunch marlin" and one said "does it matter? No." But being one of the good kids in the school Chuck wrote his name "Chuck Bartowski" neatly on upon it.

Taking a deep breath he turned around once more and walked to an empty desk near the window opposite the door far away from the other students and took out his math book to begin his homework. The soft rumble of the room had come to a complete stop after a few moments and the silence alarmed him so he looked up.

The teacher and the detention attendees were all staring at him as if he were and alien and for a moment he thought he had done something wrong.

"Am I not allowed to do homework?" He asked out alarmed. Nobody answered him, giving him a look of derision before turning back to their own activities. 'Great, I can't' even do detention right." He muttered to himself and turned back to the front.

The time ticked by slowly much to Chuck's annoyance. Everything he did to try to keep his mind busy and on the clock failed to make time go faster. He had finished all his homework and even started ahead for the next week and still it seemed time had stood still. The other students stuck in the room with him seemed to think the same thing as they became restless.

It started something soft plunking him on the head, causing him to turn around. The other students in the room appeared to be lost in their own activity giving no indication on who could have done it. Looking down next to his seat he saw the wadded up paper sitting there.

Deciding to ignore it he turned back around and opened the library book he was reading for a book report in English class. He began to get lost in the words as they took over his imagination and created a world inside his head. Till he was startled out of it by the feel of something wet hitting the back of his neck.

Chuck slapped his neck feeling what it could be and held in a groan at feeling a spit wad there. He didn't bother turning around this time. Being a nerd Chuck was quite used to spit wads amongst other typical nerd torments. He lowered his hand and went back to his book, attempting to continue reading.

The End - Will not be finished.

Ok. next letter "E" which I have a cute idea for so hopefully it doesnt take as long. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I love it.


	5. E: Earthquake

Title: E: Earthquake  
Summary: Chuck and Ellie get stuck in an earthquake.

He didn't remember what he was doing before the earth started shaking. The only thing he could remember was standing still in fright as everything shook and things started to fall. He remembered his sister Ellie grabbing him and pushing him into the door frame of his room after running in screaming his name. They had stood there for what felt like forever to him at the age of six but was probably only a few moments.

Afterword's he was frightened. Too frightened to leave Ellies side. She had looked down to him, staring him in the eyes and asked him pointedly if he was alright. He couldn't even nod; he just starred up into her eyes, with his wide and didn't reply. Ellie had reached down and wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly and whispering to him that he was alright.

When she let go he watched her as she looked around the room surveying the damage. All his toys and books that were on shelves on his walls had tumbled down and lay in heaps on the floor below them. She tisked a bit at the mess and began to clean it up. Not quite sure what to do himself and still in shock he just followed her example and began to clean up.

Once his room was back into some semblance of order they began to clean the rest of the house. Things lay broken on the floor and Ellie cautioned him to stay away and clean something else. She had tried the phone several times to see if she could reach their parents but the lines were down. Chuck didn't even think about what happened to the babysitter who was supposed to be there with them, the only thing that mattered was that he wasn't alone and that Ellie was nearby.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ellie asked him a little while later. Again he didn't respond just standing right next to her. Ellie watched him concerned and wished that their parents would hurry up and get home, once again trying the phones.

Being the responsible one Ellie walked them into the kitchen and motioned him onto the stool in the breakfast area. She went about making them a light snack/dinner of sandwiches with some chips. She set the plate down in front of him with a glass of milk. Sitting in the chair next with her own plate and glass she stared at him intently as he looked at his own plate.

"Sorry it can't be something else. You know I'm not allowed to cook yet." She said taking a bite of her sandwich. He watched her intently for a few moments as she chewed before picking up a half of his own sandwich and taking a small bite. She smiled at him encouragingly as they ate in silence.

"Eleanor? Charles? Where are you?" Their father's voice shouted a half hour later from the front door. Ellie quickly got out of her seat and waited for Chuck to follow before running into the living room and into her father's arms. "Oh goodness you're fine. Thank the stars. Where is your sitter?" He asked them wrapping his arms tightly around them. They both shrugged.

"You were both here by yourself all this time?" Their father said worried. He looked around the house noting that for the most part it was clean. "At least things were fine here."

"We cleaned up." Ellie told him proudly. "And I fed Chuck. Didn't I Chuck?" she said and he just nodded.

Stephen made them giant ice cream sundaes as a reward for being good, for cleaning the house, and just too generally reward them for being brave and being ok. Ellie was enthusiastic about it and dug right into hers, which had extra cherries, just the way she liked it.

Chuck didn't feel much like ice cream as he picked at it. Normally it was his favorite treat but right now he just didn't feel like eating it. His father kept talking at him, noticing he was quiet but he didn't want to talk. He just kept looking at Ellie as she dug into her ice cream.

Once bed time came Chuck through a fit. There was no other word for it. After ice cream and some TV Stephen Bartowski announced it was bed time and ushered them into their rooms. Chuck quickly changed into his PJ's that somehow ended up under his bed and ran out into the hall in record time and proceeded to go to Ellies room.

"No Chuck. Play time is over go to your own room." His father told him but he stood there outside her door.

Eventually their dad went to pick up him and placed him in his own room, shutting the door only to have it opened right away and Chuck running out. Ellie stood in her doorway at this time watching curiously. He ran over to her and stood next to her.

"I think he wants to sleep with me tonight." Ellie told their dad.

"He's a big boy he can sleep in his own room." Their dad told them both. Ellie gave him a sad look but he was determined. He didn't want to be alone, especially if the earth shaked again. But his father picked him up once more, placed him on his bed and walked out, turning off the light.

Like lighting Chuck was out of bed running for the door. He flipped on the light and turned the knob to find he couldn't open it. He didn't understand, it gave a little bit but wouldn't turn enough to open. After a few desperate attempts Chuck finally gave up, sat on the floor and wailed as loud as he could.

He looked under and saw feet and tried to reach his tiny fingers under to grab them as he sobbed his heart out. He was frightened and he was locked in the room.

Finally the feet walked away only causing Chuck to cry even louder. His pleas and sobs were being ignored, he was scared and he was alone. He felt abandoned and the world was falling apart.

"Sshhh its ok Chuck." Ellies voice whispered from under the door. He quieted a little bit but continued to whimper as he lay on his stomach to look under.

There a few inches away was his sister's eye, and her fingers wiggling underneath reaching for him.

Chuck wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, each on the other side of the door but he felt calmer once his sister was there.

She must have heard their parents coming because she whispered to him that she'll be right back after their parents went to bed and quickly hurried away. Chuck panicked again but held his sobs.

He could hear the feet of his parents walking by and his mother's soft whispers. He heard his name and saw her feet stop outside his door as if ready to open it but his father's voice just as quiet coaxed her away.

The hall light was turned off and soon everything on the other side of the door was pitch black and scary. He wanted to cry again. Once again feeling abandoned.

Until he felt the door open a little bit.

He sat up and moved a little as the door opened a sliver and he heard his sister's voice.

"Psst, Chuck, move over so I can get in hurry." She said to him and he stood up. She quickly came in closing the door quietly and was greeted by Chucks enthusiastic hug as he began sniffling again, about to cry once more.

She led him away from the door and pulled back the blankets on the bed they made earlier and told him to get in.

"Shhh, no more crying Chuck or we'll get in trouble." She told him. He lay down and she ran to turn off the light and ran back to him hopping into his bed.

Chuck snuggled up to her as close as possible as she wrapped the blankets tightly around them.

"I'm glad you came back." He whispered to her, the first thing he said since the earthquake. Ellie gave him a kiss on the forehead and held him tighter.

"I'll always come back for you Chuck. Remember that ok?"

With that they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

A/N: Honestly these are so tiny why do i have such problems writing them? maybe cause its not dark dank and depressing. I'm determined to make these semi cheery.


End file.
